


Remember

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Sam, Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a car crash, Sam doesn't remember the relationship that he, Dean, and Cas shared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Polyship Bingo 2017  
> Square filled: Amnesia

“Who are you?”

“It’s me. It’s Dean.”

“Who?”  
“Dean. Your b—brother.”

“I have a brother?”

“Sam. Come on. Don’t screw around.”

“He doesn’t remember, Dean.”

“Who are you?”

“Castiel. Your friend. Your boyfriend. We’re both your boyfriends.”

“Cas!”

“He deserves to know, Dean.”

“I thought you were my brother.”

“I am. I—It’s complicated.”

“Why am I in the hospital?”

“You got hit. We got in a wreck. You- You almost didn’t pull through.”

“Why— Go away. Both of you. Leave.”

“Sammy—“

“Go!”

 

Three weeks. Three weeks Dean and Cas had been sitting at Sam’s bedside, waiting for him to wake up. And now he was awake. But he wasn’t. He wasn’t all there. He’d forgotten. Forgetten their first kisses. Their promises. Their love.

Dean didn’t cry. He never admitted to crying. Yet he sobbed in Cas’ arms outside Sam’s hospital room. Sam didn’t remember him. Sam was his whole world and he—He forgot.

Cas felt human tears slip down his own cheeks, burning hot with angelic grace. It hurt. He couldn’t fix Sam. He’d tried. He—He wasn’t strong enough to fix Sam’s head. Not this time. He’d spoken to soon – he’d ruined things.

 

Four weeks. Sam had been awake for a week. He remembered a lot of things. He remembered hunting. He remembered Jess. Madison. Life on the road. He remembered Cas. He remembered his brother… But not his lover. He didn’t remember Dean taking his virginity in that shitty motel room in Des Moines. He didn’t remember them coming together again in Seattle after Jess’ death. He didn’t remember.

 

They were back in the bunker now. Dean slept alone. Dean didn’t sleep – that was a joke. He hadn’t slept right since the wreck. He drank. He killed. This was his fault. He was too tired to be driving – he—He wasn’t thinking right.

They’d just buried their mother – again. Sam told him to stop at a motel but Dean, he—He wanted to get back to the bunker. He wanted to get home. The other guy was drunk. He was swerving, it—It—

 

Dean slept alone while Cas slept with Sam. Most nights Cas would drag Dean into his own room, tucking him into bed. Promises, more promises. Sam will remember. Sam will come through—

Sam wouldn’t even look at him.

 

He’d lost everything. Cas was – he tried to keep it together. He loved them both. But it was difficult. Sam needed guidance. Dean just needed peace.

 

Two months. Two months since the accident. They were hunting again. Dean had fixed Baby; what else was he supposed to do when he couldn’t sleep? Couldn’t hold his baby brother and his angel?

Sam was still distant.

 

_“We’re brothers, Dean. Why?”_

 

Sam still didn’t remember.

 

It was a vengeful spirit. An easy kill. Dean let Sam do it. His first real hunt since the accident. Sweat shining in the firelight, Dean’s heart shattered into a million more pieces. He wanted to hold his brother. He missed him.

 

They slept in separate beds. Cas wouldn’t come.

 

_“My hunters need time.”_

 

Time wasn’t helping.

 

Six months. Things were back to normal for the most part. Cas shared his time. A night with Dean. A night with Sam. He tried. He tried so hard to get Sam to remember. It was the only part of his memory missing. But he wouldn’t. Dean was his _brother_.

 

Dean had given up. He was done fighting. He was done trying. It was over. His world was ripped out from under him and shredded in front of him and nothing could fix it.

 

Six months, two days, sixteen hours. It was Dean’s birthday. The knock startled him from the reading he’d been doing.

 

“Come in.”

The door opened. Sam.

“What?” Dean tried to keep his voice level; Sam didn’t come into his room. Not anymore.

“Dean.”

“What?”

“It’s your birthday.”

Dean licked his lips, forcing himself to look over at Sam again. “Yeah, it is.”

“Dean, I—“ Sam rushed into the room and wrapped Dean in a tight hug.

 

One hundred and eighty seven days after the car crash, Dean tasted Sam’s lips again.

It was heaven.

He pulled back, his eyes watery. Cas was standing in the doorway, a soft smile gracing his face.

“Dean.”

“Wh—“ Dean’s head was fuzzy. Was this a dream?

 

“I remember. I remember us. I remember you. Me. Cas. I remember, Dean.”


End file.
